Gracias a una estrella fugaz
by Undie
Summary: Un conde amargado de su monótona vida, una estrella fugaz, un deseo... Un hermoso hombre. ¿En serio vas a perdértelo?
1. Ese Conde, embelesado

El joven Conde Vincent Phantomhive, celebraba hoy su veinteavo cumpleaños. Al igual que los años anteriores, se efectuó una no muy modesta celebración en el palacio de la reina Victoria. Un nuevo día en el que le inundaban en obsequios; un nuevo año monótono en su vida… Vincent se prometió a sí mismo no volver a tener esos pensamientos, ante todo por su prometida, Rachel Phantomhive, pues lo último que deseaba es darle a conocer su amarga situación emocional, en la que honestamente, no deseaba casarse, y mucho menos recibir continuamente los cumplidos de cualquiera que se cruzara con él. Apreciaba a Rachel… Pero desgraciadamente no de la misma manera que ella a él, pero así eran los matrimonios en la alta sociedad.

Vincent, en unos valiosos segundos a solas que logró conseguir, se escabulló hasta uno de los amplios balcones, dónde quedó solo, a merced de la fría noche y la caprichosa luna, embaucado por el silencio que le rodeaba. Alzó la vista y una bella imagen casi logró conmoverle; el cielo parecía haber sido pintado por el más diestro pintor; desde cada pequeña estrella, hasta el gran astro que daba luz a la noche. Vincent se sintió dichoso por poder ver tan hermoso paisaje, pero más aún cuando vio pequeñas luces que surcaban el cielo para desaparecer en un corto segundo, como si se tratara de un gentil suspiro.

_-Estrellas fugaces...-_ susurró.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlas si no en libros. Sonrió y recordó que su difunta madre le contaba que si pedías un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ésta lo cumpliría.

_-Así que un deseo… Mmm…-_ musitó llevandose un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

Vincent tuvo un descabellado deseo que no dudó en formular divertido.

_-Deseo… -_hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos -_poder encontrar una persona como ninguna otra; una persona a la que pueda considerar un tesoro. Alguien que cambie mi vida…- _estas ultimas palabras sonaron débiles y apagadas, como si la esperanza lo hubiera abandonado de golpe.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó en un pesado suspiro abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

_-¿Cómo sabré si mi deseo fue cumplido?-_ preguntó al aire, luego sonriendo con su optimismo habitual. _–lo sabré, no sé como, pero seguro que lo haré-_ y tal y como pronunció esto, volvió a la celebración.

Una vez el reloj hubo marcado las doce en punto, se presentó la ansiada hora de retirarse y dar por finalizado el día.

Se despidió amablemente de los invitados, y de su señora reina, agradeciéndole un año más haberse tomado la molestia en él.

Montó en su carruaje, y su fiel mayordomo Tanaka se encargó de manejar a los caballos.

Rodó la pequeña cortina sedosa del lado derecho, dónde se encontraba sentado y suspiró con relativa tranquilidad, sintiéndose en paz, sin nadie más a su alrededor que su mayordomo azuzando a los caballos.

Fue en el paso boscoso para acceder a su propia mansión, dónde Vincent vio un bulto entre la oscuridad que le alertó. Se fijó mejor y le pareció que era una persona tirada en el suelo.

_-¡Tanaka!-_ Vociferó exaltado.

Y acto seguido, el carruaje paró de golpe, no sin antes lograr que el Conde casi cayese hacia delante de no ser que se agarró justo a tiempo.

Abrió él mismo la puerta del carro y se bajó de un brinco, donde lo recibió Tanaka con gesto confuso.

_-Mi señor, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-_ preguntó preocupado.

_-Creo haber visto a alguien-_ murmuró el Conde mirando a la oscuridad del camino por donde antes venían.

_-¿Una persona, aquí?-_ a Tanaka le asaltó el temor de que pudiera tratarse de algún grupo de bandidos que quisieran agredir a su amo.

_-Sí… Creo que estaba en problemas-_ contestó concentrado.

A grandes zancadas, Vincent comenzó a adelantar hasta el borde del camino, seguido por su mayordomo que le rogaba que tuviera cuidado.

_-Lo sabía…-_ dijo en voz baja parándose frente a un bulto negruzco que no lograba ver claramente por la gran oscuridad.

_-Mi señor, iré a buscar una lámpara._

Vincent asintió la idea mientras que su mayordomo se dirigía raudo a por el objeto y él se agachaba lentamente.

_-Vamos a ver…-_ susurró.

El Conde Phantomhive acercó su mano a lo que parecía una capucha y la retiró con cautela. Solo pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad que se trataba de alguien con el cabello claro, muy largo. Rondó con su mano hasta que encontró su muñeca, la cual agarró para tomarle el pulso. Seguía vivo.

Tanaka pronto volvió con el objeto luminoso sujeto, el cual acercó mientras que se agachaba al lado de su señor.

Lo que contempló Vincent, lo dejó sin aliento por alguna razón.

Esa persona era un hombre de nívea piel pálida, hermoso con una fina cicatriz recorriéndole el rostro desde el comienzo de la mandíbula derecha hasta el párpado izquierdo, recorriendo así el puente de su nariz. Poseía un cabello grisáceo claro, y su cuello lucía con un corte profundo alrededor, fue eso lo que hizo al Conde reaccionar, girando su rostro para mirar a Tanaka sobre su hombro, a la vez que, sin ningún miramiento agarraba con delicadeza la nuca del hombre incosciente, y después colando su mano libre tras sus rodillas, para en un impulso, pegarlo a sí mismo y levantarse, a pesar de que el otro individuo fuera un poco más alto que él.

_-Tanaka…_

Vincent miró a Tanaka con una expresión en su mirar que ni él mismo podría describir, una expresión viva, como las que solía tener años atrás. Eso le bastó a Tanaka para entender que su señor se sentía con los ánimos que creía perdidos por siempre.

_-Lo entiendo, mi señor-_ dijo sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Vincent le sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

_-Vayamos hacia el carruaje._

Y así hicieron. A paso rápido el mayordomo abrió la puerta del carruaje, y ahí entró el Conde, que se sentó con el otro hombre encima, sin siquiera soltarlo para asegurarse que no se golpeaba en ningún bache. Tanaka cerró la puerta nuevamente y azuzó a los caballos rumbo a la mansión, que no quedaba a más de unos pocos kilómetros.

Vincent miró el rostro ajeno a la luz de la lámpara de aceite que se mantenía en el suelo. Lo contempló como hace unos momentos en el borde del camino, sin palabras, sin aliento…

_-Tú eres mi estrella fugaz-_ dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, apartando con suma suavidad unos cabellos del rostro del otro hombre. _–estoy seguro de eso…_

Pronto llegaron a la mansión, dónde el mayordomo mayor se bajó y abrió la puerta, por la que salió Vincent con el extraño cogido en brazos.

_-Tanaka, llama al doctor, comunícale que es una urgencia. Yo iré a mis aposentos_- dijo con determinación entrando a la mansión una vez le abrieron las puertas.

_-Entendido, señor-_ asintió su fiel mayordomo y con una reverencia, se retiró a hacer la vital llamada.

Vincent subió las escaleras raudo, soltando un pequeño jadeo una vez llegó al final. Los sirvientes de la mansión empezaban a mirar preocupados o con temor la situación por los pasillos, pero el Conde Phantomhive tenía otra prioridad ahora, y no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

Entró a su habitación una vez que una sirvienta le abrió la puerta temblorosa. Entró no sin antes darle un ''gracias'' con una amable sonrisa, como acostumbraba.

Dejó al hombre de cabello claro acostado sobre su cama con suma delicadeza para no causarle más daños de los que traía.

Vincent dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando Tanaka entró excusándose al dormitorio comunicándole al Conde que en diez o quince minutos, el doctor ya estaría ahí. El Conde sonrió asintiendo, con esperanzas.

_-Estate atento a la espera, por favor- _pidió el hombre joven sin poder retirar la vista de aquel misterioso personaje.

Tanaka asintió y con una nueva reverencia, marchó del cuarto a la entrada de la mansión, a la espera del doctor.

Vincent tomó aire con lentitud y miró las ropas maltratadas del hombre de cabello gris. Eran negras en su totalidad, excepto una camisa blanca que parecía asomar por entre los cortes de su gabardina. Pensó que lo mejor sería deshacerle de la ropa inservible para que así el doctor pudiese comprobar si poseía algún daño más. El Conde Phantomhive iba muy decidido a cumplir la tarea él mismo. Logró retirar la gabardina, la cual dejó sobre una mesita para mandar arreglarla, o en su defecto, que hiciesen una igual. Pronto llegó el momento de la camisa blanca, la cual empezó a desabrochar botón a botón con lentitud. Vincent tragó saliva aclarándose la garganta sin poder darle explicación al porqué su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada velocidad.

Se quedó apreciando el pecho desnudo del hombre de cabello claro.

_-Parece que tienes frío…-_ susurró acomodando la camisa sobre la gabardina y sentándose al borde de la cama, al lado de su inconsciente acompañante.

No había más que rasguños en su pecho, nada grave aparentemente.

Cedió ante su irremediable curiosidad, y con lentitud acercó su mano derecha hacia el torso del individuo, sintiendo que estaba helado en comparación con su propio calor corporal.

De repente escuchó el primer sonido que emitió el hombre desde que lo encontró en el camino del bosque. Fue un tranquilo y apacible suspiro tembloroso.

Vincent sintió sus mejillas arder por alguna razón cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción que había causado en el hombre de nívea piel pálida.

En ese momento Tanaka dio tres toques en la puerta y seguidamente el doctor entró delante de él quedándose estupefacto al encontrar al herido sobre la misma cama del Conde.

_-Conde Phantomhive… ¿Qué significa esto?-_ se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca con sorpresa.

_-Haga el favor de mantener esto en secreto, más tarde le contaré lo que quiera saber mientras tomamos un té-_ el hombre joven le sonrió.

El doctor asintió y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente mientras que Tanaka y el Conde salían de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para poder dejar trabajar bien al médico.

_-Mi señor… Déjeme preguntar por qué ha cometido un acto tan temerario-_ dijo Tanaka con su amable voz, solo demostrando su preocupación por el Conde.

_-Verás… Realmente no sé exactamente qué contestar- _hizo una pausa mirando a su mayordomo con una cálida sonrisa, luego desvió su vista hacia sus propias manos. _–Pero… Solo sé que esto será algo bueno._

_-Comprendo, señor- _suspiró el mayordomo mayor apaciblemente.

Y en unos minutos en los que el Conde permaneció contemplando el suelo en silencio, el doctor abrió la puerta después de la eternidad que le pareció al hombre más joven.

El doctor traía una gran expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, con las cejas alzadas.

_-He tenido que realizar muchos puntos de sutura alrededor de su cuello para cerrar la herida, posteriormente tan solo desinfecté leves cortes repartidos por su pecho-_ explicó al Conde de la mansión.

_-Está bien, gracias por todo, doctor_- miró con cierta confusión al doctor. _-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- _preguntó refiriéndose a la expresión alarmada de éste.

_-Conde Phantomhive…-_ tragó saliva sacando un pañuelo con el cual secó algunas gotas de sudor de su propia frente. _–El corte de su cuello era demasiado profundo, hasta el punto de poder distinguir el hueso y que la tráquea estaba seccionada… Pero sus tejidos parecían regenerarse de una manera asombrosa, esto es imposible en una persona, señor…- _a cada palabra, se notaba más el terror en la voz del hombre.

El hombre joven alzó las cejas atónito, intercambiando una fugaz mirada con su mayordomo, y luego ambos dirigiendo la vista al doctor nuevamente.

_-Bueno, no sé qué decir- _Vincent acarició su mentón también sorprendido.

Tanaka ofreció a ambos hombres tomar un té, y así hicieron. El Conde le explicó a el doctor en qué circunstancias había encontrado al hombre herido, y éste escuchaba atentamente.

Por último el doctor le avisó al Conde de que, probablemente el herido no podría emitir sonido alguno hasta que, confiando en su regeneración, pues sus tejidos volvieran a unirse del todo, y que incluso podría tener problemas respiratorios.

Pronto cuando las tazas quedaron vacías, se levantaron del salón principal y Vincent se despidió agradeciéndole nuevamente su trabajo. El Conde empezó a subir con prisas por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta de sus aposentos.

Tomó aire hondamente antes de entrar.

El desconocido estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, con la diferencia de que tenía algunas vendas repartidas por su cuerpo, y otra más gruesa en su cuello, tapando la gran brecha.

Vincent se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó al borde de la cama como había hecho tiempo antes.

_-¿Soportarás el dolor cuando… estés despierto?- _preguntó más para sí mismo en un susurro, viendo su rostro.

Era demasiado bello, esa expresión suave y tranquila de su rostro, su piel, su cabello… Simplemente a Vincent le parecía hecho por los ángeles.

Recordó el tacto frío que había sentido antes, así que se levantó a rebuscar en uno de sus armarios una mullida manta azul marino.

Se acercó nuevamente y estiró la manta sobre su cuerpo, arropándolo.

Se sentó nuevamente a su lado y los minutos pasaron, pero para el embelesado Conde le parecieron una hermosa eternidad…

Con un fugaz pensamiento, se rindió al sueño, quedándose profundamente dormido al lado del otro cuerpo en aquella gran cama, acurrucado.

El último pensamiento de Vincent fue…:

¿Quién se despertará antes en la siguiente mañana?


	2. Ese Conde, ilusionado

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por los impolutos ventanales de los aposentos del Conde hicieron despertar incómodamente al herido.

_-''¿Una cama?''-_ pensó confuso sin abrir los ojos.

Realmente no sentía mucho de su cuerpo, y solo era capaz de mover los dedos de pies y manos y poco más del brazo.

_-''Demonios… En qué lío me habré metido''-_ se temió lo peor.

Como pudo, se giró hacia la izquierda, quedándose de lado para que el sol no le molestara tanto.

Pero una respiración muy cerca de su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Se topó con un hombre que no conocía, acostado frente a él, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo propio respirando tranquilamente en un profundo sueño.

Por acto reflejo fue a soltar una exclamación, pero de manera brusca sintió que iba a toser cuando pretendió emitir sonido. Intentó tapar su boca pero las manos no reaccionaron a tiempo y terminó tosiendo, y para su sorpresa la mejilla del otro hombre se manchó de sangre en el proceso.

Ahí vinieron los dolores en su cuello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando sus dientes ante un dolor tan insoportable.

El Conde se despertó de golpe en cuanto escuchó al herido toser, y espantado al contemplar que sus labios estaban manchados de sangre agarró un pañuelo de su bolsillo, pues aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, y lo pasó suavemente por sus labios para limpiar todo rastro de aquella sustancia carmesí.

_-Qué susto me diste…-_ Susurró Vincent con voz suave y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

A los oídos del Dios de la Muerte herido, aquella voz sonó como el suave trino de un pájaro. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se chocó con la mirada cobriza de su ajeno.

Vincent se quedó sin palabras cuando contempló aquellos cansados y exóticos orbes verdes mirarle.

_-No sabía que estuvieras despierto…-_ Habló con la misma suavidad que antes. _–No te preocupes por la sangre, aún tiene que sanar tu cuello, el doctor dijo que no podrías hablar hasta entonces…_

El Conde dejó el pañuelo a un lado y volvió nuevamente su vista a él.

_-Ah… Fuh… Gg…-_ intentó articular palabra pero le resultó imposible, y una fuerte oleada de dolor le inundó desde las mejillas hasta su pecho.

_-Por favor, no te fuerces-_ pidió Vincent acariciando su mejilla para que le mirara.

El hombre herido abrió los ojos lentamente, estando éstos vidriosos ahora.

Al Conde le partió el alma ver esa expresión en su mirar, y un poco desesperado se preguntó si podría haber algún medicamento para su horrible dolor.

_-¿Puedes escribir?-_ preguntó Vincent en busca de una manera de comunicarse.

El hombre de cabello gris levantó sus manos y movió sus dedos, pero estos lucían torpes y sin mucha sensibilidad aún.

Vincent chasqueó la lengua pensativo al ver eso y suspiró.

_-Parece que aún no… Mmm…-_Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna nueva idea.

Entonces Vincent sintió como la mano fría del herido estrechaba la suya propia y ejercía una débil presión.

El Conde giró rápidamente su cabeza y vio sus cansados ojos, y cómo su ajeno movía los labios sin emitir sonido.

_-Qui… Qué…-_intentó descifrar Vincent fijándose bien en sus movimientos. _–Oh, ¿Qué quién soy?_

Y recibió otro suave estrujón en la mano. Entonces el hombre más joven entendió el método; Si apretaba su mano, era un sí.

_-Es cierto, qué maleducado por mi parte no presentarme antes-_dijo riendo mientras que estrechaba sin darse cuenta la mano ajena entre las suyas_. –Mi nombre es Vincent Phantomhive, líder de la familia Phantomhive. Pero mi principal apelativo es Conde Phantomhive._

El hombre de cabello gris abrió un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Un Conde?

Volvió a mover sus labios para pronunciar una muda oración.

Vincent estuvo atento, pero aunque se esforzaba, no logró descifrar esa larga frase.

_-No te entiendo...-_ dijo el Conde apenado.

Su acompañante frunció el ceño levemente en un momento en el que se desesperó un poco, pero respirando lentamente gestualizó una sola palabra.

_-Dices que me acerque, ¿Cierto?_

Sintió una presión en su mano, y Vincent, sonriendo triunfante por haber entendido al menos eso, se acercó aún más.

Cuál fue la sorpresa del Conde cuando vio y notó la mano que antes estrechaba ahora en su propia mejilla, acariciándola y rozándola torpemente con sus dedos. Cerró los ojos estremeciéndose por la frialdad de su piel, y volvió a abrirlos nuevamente cuando sintió que esa mano se separaba cayendo en peso sin fuerzas.

En la palma de la mano del otro hombre había vagos rastros de sangre, lo que hizo a Vincent restregar su propia mejilla, imaginándose que habría sido en el momento que tosió cuando le salpicó a su mejilla.

_-Oh, ya entendí lo que pretendías decirme antes-_ sonrió agarrando nuevamente el pañuelo de su lado y limpiándose su mejilla y la mano ajena.

El mayor de los hombres suspiró dirigiendo su vista al techo, y Vincent con curiosidad se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

_-Debo llamarte de alguna manera._

Su acompañante le miró vacíamente al escuchar sus palabras.

_-Bueno, hasta que me lo digas, te llamaré…-_ sonrió el Conde con diversión. _–Undertaker. Porque las ropas que traías puesta me hicieron recordar a los sepultureros-_ soltó una carcajada asintiendo para sí mismo.

Su ajeno afiló la mirada.

_-''¿Undertaker? Quién se cree para ponerme un nombre a mí… Al menos no fue un nombre de perro el que eligió, hubiera sido terrible que me llamara Sparky, Fluffy, o Spike…''-_pensó el hombre de cabello gris tragando saliva con dificultad.

El ahora Undertaker se estremeció por completo ante sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras el hombre de mayor edad pensaba, Vincent se había entretenido colando los dedos de sus manos por el cabello ajeno.

En ese momento, Tanaka tocó a la puerta y con sumo respeto entró excusándose llevando el desayuno, que era un fino té acompañado con un pequeño pastel de chocolate y unas apetitosas pastas.

_-El desayuno, mi señor-_ anunció Tanaka al Conde, y luego dirigió su vista con sorpresa al hombre herido, sonriéndole amablemente. _–Me alegro de que esté despierto, caballero._

_-''Yo no sé si alegrarme…''-_ pensó Undertaker suspirando y asintiendo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada en señal de agradecimiento ante sus palabras.

_-Muchas gracias, Tanaka-_ Vincent sonrió viendo el sutil carrito dónde se encontraba el alimento. _–Veo que trajiste doble ración, te lo agradezco mucho._

_-No es nada, mi señor. Es lo menos que podía hacer_- sonrió amablemente haciendo una reverencia. _-¿Necesita algo más?_

_-Mm…-_ El Conde pensó unos segundos y luego asintió enérgicamente. _–Sí, podrías…-_ se acercó más a su mayordomo y le susurró algo.

_-Oh, está bien…-_ Tanaka sonrió confidente y asintió retirándose del lugar.

Hubo un corto silencio que se vio cortado cuando el Conde miró a Undertaker.

_-El doctor no me dijo nada sobre que no podías comer… Así que creo que estará bien._

Realmente el hombre de cabello gris tenía hambre, pero teniendo en cuenta que hoy no se podía ni mover…

_-Tanto las pastas como la tarta puedo dártelas yo mismo, pero el té es otra cuestión…-_ dijo Vincent un tanto preocupado.

_-Huuh…-_ Undertaker emitió un sonido parecido al del viento al colarse por alguna rendija.

_-¿Mm?-_ Miró a su acompañante.

Lo que Vincent se encontró fue al hombre de nívea piel pálida con una expresión que denotaba decepción.

_-''Para ser Conde, no parece demasiado inteligente… Pero que no se preocupe, yo sabré como beber té''_

_-Eh, ¿Qué pasa?-_ Frunció el ceño haciendo un mohín.

_-Hu, hu…-_ solo emitió un sonido más corto que el de antes mientras que miraba hacia otro lado a posta.

_-Bueno, como quieras…-_ dijo el Conde rindiéndose y tomando algunos alimentos.

El hombre joven se entretuvo hablando durante el extenso desayuno, contándole sucesos o experiencias al azar, se reía, se avergonzaba; todo depende de la anécdota que estuviera contando. Los minutos pasaban, y Vincent vigilaba que su acompañante no se atragantara con cada trozo de pastel o pasta que le proporcionaba.

Todo hasta que llegó el momento que esperaba el hombre de mayor edad como una fiera tras la maleza. Fue cuando Vincent se llevó un sorbo de té a la boca cuando Undertaker sacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en un último gesto: alcanzó el pañuelo que llevaba éste enroscado alrededor del cuello y jaló hacia sí, con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo encima de él y hacer que sus bocas chocaran.

Vincent con sorpresa abrió sus labios dejando caer el té, dónde lo recibió gustosa la boca del hombre de cabello gris, sin derramar ni una gota.

_-''¡A ver si sigues sonriendo aún, Vincent, he, he, he!''_

El Conde sintió sus mejillas arder cuando notó el tacto de la tibia lengua del herido rozar su labio inferior con suavidad.

Undertaker se esperó que el Conde tras de esto lo lanzara por la ventana junto con la cama o que, por el contrario lo golpeara.

Pero la reacción que obtuvo por parte de Vincent fue totalmente inesperada para él.

El hombre más joven se había quedado sobre el cuerpo ajeno tal cual se le había empujado el otro individuo, y contemplaba sus ojos con la mirada entrecerrada, con un brillo deseoso en ellos.

_-Huh…-_ Undertaker suspiró con suavidad sobre los labios de su contrario.

Solo logró hacer estremecer al Conde, que reaccionando, escondió su rostro en el hombro del herido a la vez que acariciaba sus propios labios con la yema de los dedos.

_-Lo tenías planeado desde antes… ¿A que sí?_

_-''Lo tenía planeado desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez y te vi, chico''-_pensó el hombre de cabello gris sonriendo con burla.

Vincent cerró los ojos respirando el agradable aroma del cabello ajeno.

_-Eres la única persona con la que puedo estar realmente a gusto sin recibir un trato acorde por mi condición de Conde… Me has escuchado a pesar de no conocerme, sin duda eso es muy noble por tu parte-_ agradeció Vincent.

_-''Y tú me salvaste de morir, eso sí que es noble''-_ pensó Undertaker mordiéndose la lengua y maldiciendo el hecho de no poder hablar.

_-Me amarga el hecho de que mi vida irremediablemente se vuelva tan monótona por la simple razón de tener tantas responsabilidades…_

Antes de que Vincent siguiera su frase, el herido pasó con cansancio el brazo izquierdo por su espalda en un abrazo.

_-''Parece solo un niño…''_

Vincent habló por un corto tiempo más, pero fue cuando no recibió ningún tipo de gesto ni sonido cuando se alzó con cuidado y contempló que su ajeno se había quedado completamente dormido.

_-Ay que ver… Con lo inocente que pareces cuando duermes…-_ susurró el hombre joven riendo en voz baja.

Vincent se levantó despacio y procedió a cambiarse de ropa y adecentarse para una nueva jornada de trabajo, pero ésta vez iría más contento a ésta misma.

_-Que duermas bien…-_ Susurró antes de irse, depositando un suave beso en la pálida mejilla del otro hombre.

Y así el Conde volvió a sus quehaceres con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Ya deseaba que sanara rápido, tenía la sensación de que las cosas se pondrían aún más interesantes…


	3. Ese Shinigami, poeta

En la madrugada el Conde llegó extremadamente cansado a sus aposentos, así que una vez que comprobó que el hombre herido se encontraba estable, él solo se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda para dormir, se acostó a su lado y se dejó caer irremediablemente en las más profundas garras del sueño.

En la mañana posterior, Vincent despertó sin sentir el calor del otro hombre a su lado, y extrañado abrió los ojos con pereza.

Soltó una exclamación cuando contempló que éste no estaba a su lado.

_-¿¡Undertaker!?-_ se bajó de la cama de un brinco.

Miró a su alrededor aterrado por la preocupación, y luego al fijarse en que uno de los ventanales estaba abierto, se acercó a éste corriendo y se asomó exageradamente mirando exasperado hacia ambos lados y abajo, pero no encontró nada.

Sintió una mano helada posarse en su hombro aún sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El Conde se giró con los nervios a flor de piel, pues se había asustado al sentir tal tacto y se encontró con el presunto desaparecido, de pie, húmedo aún y con una toalla a cadera como única prenda.

_-¡Undertaker!-_ exclamó Vincent con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que abrazaba repentinamente a su ajeno.

_-''¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa hoy?''- _se preguntó el hombre de cabello gris mirándole y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos así hasta que Vincent reaccionó y se separó abruptamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Miró detenidamente al hombre herido y apreció que ya no tenía las vendas en su pecho, y que ni siquiera portaba ninguno de los pequeños cortes que poseía anteriormente, pero la venda de su cuello aún se mantenía, haciéndole entender que esa brecha tardaría más en sanar.

Undertaker adelantó un paso hacia el Conde, y éste mismo retrocedió por acto reflejo pudiendo haber caído por el ventanal de no ser que el Dios de la Muerte fue más rápido y lo sostuvo raudo por su cintura pegandolo a su propio cuerpo.

Vincent había sentido temor en un momento, por eso retrocedió casi por instinto, pues aquel hombre era un poco más alto que él, y precisamente aunque estuviera herido, no se veía una persona débil.

_-G-gracias-_ tembló ligeramente sonriéndole agradecido a la vez que recobraba el equilibrio.

Pero Undertaker tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, algo no le había gustado de lo que había ocurrido en esos momentos.

_-¿Qué ocurre?- _preguntó Vincent con confusión.

_-''Maldito idiota…''_

El hombre de cabello gris se separó de él soltándole, y se acercó al escritorio del Conde, dónde rebuscando hasta encontrar una pluma, tintero y papel, escribió algo con trazo fino.

_-¿Undertaker?-_ se acercó aún confuso. _-¿Estás molesto por algo que hice?_

Y antes de que el Conde pudiera seguir con sus preguntas, el hombre herido levantó la hoja donde antes escribía y la plantó delante del rostro ajeno con una expresión molesta, incluso parecía que sus ojos emitían un cierto fulgor verdoso.

Vincent tomó el papel y leyó:

''_Por favor, no vuelvas a huir más de mí''_

El hombre más joven se llevó una mano a la boca y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la ajena.

_-Lo siento… No quise hacerte sentir mal-_ dijo Vincent con expresión arrepentida.

Undertaker suspiró y desvió la mirada, quitándole por fin importancia al asunto, pero sí fue verdad que le dolió verlo rehuirle así.

_-Te recompensaré- _afirmó Vincent convencido. _–Pero antes vamos a buscarte ropa y a secar tu cabello, no quiero que te resfríes- _le sonrió intentando arreglar poco a poco la situación.

_-Huuh…-_ Asintió Undertaker mirándole nuevamente.

Vincent agarró su muñeca y lo llevó hasta uno de los armarios de su cuarto, el cual abrió y empezó a rebuscar.

_-Creo que esto… Y eso…-_ murmuraba intentando encontrar prendas que le valieran a su contrario. _–Ya está, creo que esto te valdrá- _sonrió dándose la vuelta y ofreciéndole un pantalón marrón oscuro y una camisa color ceniza.

Undertaker aceptó la ropa y asintió.

_-Bien, vístete pues-_ sonrió Vincent.

Entonces el hombre de mayor edad alzó su mano e hizo un gesto con ella, moviéndola de lado a lado.

El Conde, avergonzándose de sí mismo de pronto, se dio la vuelta rápido.

_-O-oh, por supuesto, qué modales los míos al quedarme mirando- _musitó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Undertaker esbozó una sonrisa de diversión al ver la reacción del Conde. Procedió a vestirse y para su suerte, la ropa le sentaba como un guante, perfecta, pero aún así dejó unos tres botones de la camisa desabrochados para más comodidad.

_-Huuuh…- _el hombre de nívea piel suspiró lentamente.

_-¿Ya?-_ Vincent se dio la vuelta y sonrió apreciando lo bien que le quedó la ropa finalmente, fijándose en la parte abierta de su camisa y en lo ajustadamente correcto de los pantalones, giró rápido su mirada antes de que su contrario se pudiera dar cuenta de los pensamientos que surcaron su mente.

_-''¿A dónde mirabas, querido Vincent?''- _pensó Undertaker divertido esbozando una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Bueno, ahora vamos a secar tu cabello para que la ropa no se empape-_ propuso inquieto por la sonrisa ajena.

Agarró la toalla que tenía el otro hombre en la mano y se dirigió a la orilla de su cama, dónde esperó a que viniera.

Undertaker se tomó un momento para dirigirse nuevamente al escritorio de Vincent y agarrar unas cuantas hojas de papel, la pluma y el tintero. Luego con cuidado se dirigió a dónde estaba el Conde, el cual le indicó que se sentara. Y así hizo.

Vincent se subió a la cama y se sentó tras su acompañante, empezando a secar con suavidad su cabello con la toalla.

Undertaker se relajó bastante por las atenciones ajenas.

_-¿Sabes poesía?-_ preguntó Vincent por empezar algún tema indefinido.

_-Huh-_ asintió lentamente para no causarse más daños en su cuello.

_-Vaya, eso me alegra-_ sonrió mirando el cabello ajeno. _–Me gusta mucho una poesía de Delmira Agustini; La ruptura, se llama la poesía._

_-Ohh…-_ sabía cuál era, a él le encantaba aquel poema.

_-Dice así:_

_Érase una cadena fuerte como un destino,_

_Sacra como una vida, sensible como un alma;_

_La corté con un lirio y sigo mi camino_

_Con la frialdad magnífica de la Muerte… Con calma_

_Curiosidad mi espíritu se asoma a su laguna_

_Interior, y el cristal de las aguas dormidas,_

_Refleja un dios o un monstruo, enmascarado en una_

_Esfinge tenebrosa suspensa en otras vidas._

Undertaker cerró los ojos un momento escuchando las hermosas palabras que salían de esos labios, vocalizando mentalmente cada palabra, cada frase…

_-Es… No sabría explicarlo, pero tiene algo mágico para mí, aunque te parezca una tontería-_ rió.

El hombre de cabello claro empezó a escribir, y una vez que terminó, alzó la hoja por encima de su hombro para que la leyera Vincent.

_-A ver…-_ leyó detenidamente.

''_Sí, realmente hermosa esa poesía, la había escuchado antes. ¿Conoces a Algernon Charles Swinburne?''_

_-No, no lo conozco-_ dijo con voz curiosa. -_¿Sabes algún escrito suyo?_

Undertaker asintió lentamente procediendo a escribir. Se tomó unos segundos, pues Vincent intentaba leer lo que escribía a hurtadillas, y tuvo que apartar la hoja de vez en cuando para que éste no leyera antes de tiempo.

Una vez terminó, le tendió la hoja y se quedó mirando al frente, a ningún punto concreto de la habitación.

_-Mmmm…-_ Vincent tomó la hoja y dejó la toalla a un lado, ya que había logrado secar el largo cabello de su ajeno.

El Conde apoyó su cabeza en la espalda contraria y comenzó a leer.

La hoja decía así:

''_El poema se titula: Antes del ocaso._

_El amor crepuscular declina en el cielo_

_Antes que la noche descienda sobre la tierra_

_Antes de que miedo sienta del frío su hierro,_

_El crepúsculo del amor se desvanece en el cielo._

_Cuando el insaciable corazón susurra entre lamentos_

''_O es demasiado o es poco'', _

_Y los labios se abstienen tardíamente resecos,_

_Blandas, bajando por el cuello de cada amante,_

_Las manos del amor sostienen su rienda secreta;_

_Y mientras buscamos en él una señal concreta,_

_Su luz crepuscular se desgarra en el cielo''__  
_

Vincent sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido, y dejando la hoja de papel a un lado, agarró un cepillo con encajes plateados y procedió a peinar el cabello ya seco.

_-Es… Precioso, ¿Sabes más poesías?- _preguntó deseando recibir un sí por respuesta.

Y nuevamente asintió comenzando a escribir otra vez.

Vincent esperó unos minutos, hasta que recibió otra hoja, ésta vez el texto era más largo:

''_Éste poema es de D.H. Lawrence, llamado Misterio:_

_Soy un enorme_

_Tazón de besos,_

_Como el alto_

_Y delgado cuenco_

_Llenado en Egipto_

_Para los excesos de Dios._

_Alcé hacia ti_

_Mi tazón de besos,_

_Y a través del receso_

_Azul del templo,_

_Lloré hacia ti_

_Con salvajes caricias._

_Y hacia mis labios _

_La pasión deslizó_

_Un rubor brillante,_

_Y por mi silueta_

_Blanca y delgada fluyó_

_El himno tonante._

_De pie frente al altar_

_Ofrecí el cáliz,_

_Y lloré hacia el cielo, _

_Para que te inclines_

_Y bebas, oh, señor_

_Oh, bebed mi cuerpo,_

_Que tal vez yo sea_

_El interior del cuenco,_

_Como un misterio,_

_Como el vino inmóvil_

_En el éxtasis._

_Brillantes todavía _

_En el éxtasis,_

_Vinos mezclados_

_De ti y de mí,_

_En un completo _

_Y absoluto Misterio''_

Vincent estiró las piernas a ambos lados de su acompañante. El corazón le latía muy rápido, y sentía sus mejillas tibias.

_-Es… No tengo palabras- _dijo el Conde juntando su pecho a la espalda del hombre herido, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. _-Sabes poesías realmente hermosas…_

Undertaker sentía en su espalda el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Vincent, ese calor que era el único capaz de templar su cuerpo helado.

_-Sabes… Realmente me haces recordar a un ave herida… Sin su canto, sin sus alas…-_ sonrió levemente abriendo de a poco sus ojos_. –Cuando tus alas sanen… ¿Echarás a volar y me dejarás solo?-_ dijo pretendiendo esconder un tono de amargura en su voz.

Vincent se aferró con más fuerza al hombre herido.

Esas palabras dejaron en un momentáneo shock a Undertaker, que abrió los ojos de golpe.

_-''Es cierto… ¿Le dejaré una vez sane, verdad?''- _recapacitó desviando su mirada. _–''Pero él me salvó la vida, y estoy a gusto a su lado…''- _soltó un suspiro pesado pensando en la realidad del asunto_. –''No, no… No podría quedarme, él es un noble, y seguramente tendrá que tener un matrimonio concertado, y…''-_ gruñó dañándose la garganta en el proceso, pero no reaccionó al dolor.

El hombre de cabello gris se giró y agarró el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, separando al Conde de su cuerpo.

_-¿Undertaker?-_ le miró extrañado por que hiciera eso.

_-''No entiendo porqué me siento tan irritado… Y tampoco que es lo que hay en ti para atraerme de ésta manera''_

Vincent se quedó observándole sin entender lo que se le estuviera pasando por la mente, pero fue un gesto el que le hizo sentirse dichoso en el mejor de los sentidos.

El otro hombre había esbozado una cálida sonrisa, era la primera vez que le sonreía.

A Vincent se le contagió el gesto.

_-Tú… En realidad no sé en qué estás pensando...-_ murmuró soltando una pequeña risita.

_-Huum…-_ Undertaker miró a donde había dejado las hojas de papel y las puso entre ellos dos, agarrando el tintero y empezando a trazar líneas y formas.

Lo que Vincent fue divisando fueron los barrotes de una jaula, y un ave dentro, que al principio empezaba normalmente, pero luego parecía volverse más triste y con nefasto aspecto hasta el momento de su inevitable muerte.

_-Ah… ¿Esto quiere decir que tú… terminarías así?-_ dijo el Conde entristecido ante ese pensamiento.

Undertaker agachó lentamente la cabeza y desvió la mirada pensativo de cómo explicarle bien al Conde a lo que se refería, pero Vincent, creyéndose otra cosa, se levantó rápido y dándole la espalda, rebuscó en un mueble cercano, agarrando su ropa y un objeto que ofreció al hombre de mayor edad. Éste era un peluche de un conejo gris con un chaleco a rayas azules y negras puesto.

_-Es algo que le pedí ayer a Tanaka que buscara… Fue el primer juguete de mi compañía, uno que hice yo con mis propias manos- _dijo con la mirada sombría y la voz apagada. _–Me cambiaré de ropa en el despacho, no creo que vuelva en todo el día, dejé mucho trabajo de ayer…- _mintió dándose la vuelta y saliendo a prisas de la habitación antes avisando de que le diría a Tanaka que le llevara la comida aunque él no estuviera.

_-''¡Maldita sea!''-_ Undertaker soltó otro gruñido que le hizo sentir que se le desgarraba la garganta. _–''Eres un idiota por no saber explicarte''-_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

El hombre de piel nívea bajó la mirada y tomó el peluche con cuidado entre sus manos, recordando que el Conde le dijo que lo había hecho él mismo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

_-''No me dejaste terminar, no pude dibujar al Conde que abrió la puerta de aquella jaula hacia la felicidad del ave…''_


	4. Ese Shinigami, ¿Muerto?

Las cinco en punto de la tarde se hicieron presentes, y Undertaker empezaba a desesperarse por verse solo en aquellas cuatro paredes en soledad. Estuvo recapacitando en cómo lograr que Vincent le prestara atención a lo que hace unas horas quiso decirle. Asintió para sí mismo levantándose decidido después de escribir una carta explicándose perfectamente y además adjuntando también el ahora hermoso dibujo completado que había hecho antes. Se adecentó pues, poniéndose unos zapatos, recolocando su ropa correctamente y, habiendo encontrado una cinta corta color ceniza, la ató a su cabello en una coleta baja. Estaba listo, así que agarró la carta y la guardó malamente en su bolsillo.

El hombre de cabello gris salió de los aposentos del Conde con una sonrisa en su rostro, y fue tanto su momento de ensoñación que accidentalmente chocó con una joven de castaños cabellos que vestía prendas de sirvienta. A tiempo, la sostuvo por la cintura con firmeza, evitando así una dura caída. La muchacha alzó el rostro abriendo los ojos lentamente, pues los cerró una vez se esperó chocar contra el suelo, pero se alegró que eso no sucediera.

_-G-gracias…-_ dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, sonrojándose al ver los abrumadores ojos del apuesto hombre que la sostenía gentilmente.

Undertaker simplemente se limitó a sonreír amablemente, pues otra cosa no podía hacer en el estado en el que estaba su garganta. Ayudó a la joven a incorporarse nuevamente, y ésta, con inocencia se quedó mirando al cuello vendado del hombre que tenía enfrente. La chica sentía curiosidad impropia de una sirvienta común, pero por su jovialidad Undertaker podía denotar que había llegado a trabajar a la mansión hace poco tiempo.

_-Emm…-_ la sirvienta le miró nuevamente con timidez y señaló a su cuello. _–Debió de ser… Doloroso….-_ dijo con una voz suave y fina cual porcelana, como si alzándola fuera a romperse en mil pedazos.

_-Ah…-_ El hombre herido asintió con un ápice de sorpresa ante sus palabras, acariciando su propio cuello por sobre los vendajes. Malos recuerdos surcaron su mente, sumiéndolo durante un corto periodo de segundos en el encarnizado momento que vivió cuando por escasos centímetros no le separaron la cabeza del cuerpo. Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Fue una tersa y suave mano tibia la que le hizo despertar de esos pensamientos; era la chica, que lo miraba con preocupación.

_-¿Te encuentras bien…?-_ preguntó en voz baja con un deje preocupado en su mirada azul como el mar.

Undertaker asintió y le mostró nuevamente una sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba bien. Una voz hizo al hombre de gris cabello mirar tras la chica, y ésta, soltando un bufido como cambiando drásticamente de personalidad, se giró a ver al dueño de dicha voz.

Era Tanaka, que frunciendo levemente el ceño se acercó a amplias zancadas hasta dónde se encontraban ambos individuos contemplándolo.

_-¡Sophie! Llevo buscándote un buen rato, señorita-_ dijo con voz queda sacando un reloj de bolsillo plateado con el escudo de la familia Phantomhive grabado en él_. –Son las cinco y media y aún no he visto la ropa de cama cambiada en el ala oeste- _dijo intentándose hacer el serio y autoritario, pero qué demonios, un hombre tan amable no podía actuar de esa manera así como así.

_-Ah sí, ya voy-_ contestó con dejadez y una rebeldía malamente oculta, mirándole desinteresadamente antes de darse la vuelta y acariciar el cuello del hombre herido con delicadeza, volviendo a actuar suavemente. _–Cuídate mucho, no me gustaría que empeoraras, cariño- _dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta, despedirse con la mano y mirar con recelo a su superior.

Undertaker, bastante sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica se despidió moviendo con suavidad su mano, riéndose mudamente. Tanaka se acercó a él y le hizo una gentil reverencia.

_-Ruego la disculpe por sus malas maneras, señor-_ dijo el mayordomo soltando un suspiro. _–Ésta juventud… Cada vez más difícil y rebelde, ¿No cree?_

El hombre de cabello gris asintió mostrándole una sonrisa _-''Tiene razón, en mi época se respetaba más a los propios mayores… Pero no me ha desagradado el comportamiento de esa chica, ¿Sophie, se llamaba?''-_ pensó Undertaker mientras que hacía un gesto a Tanaka, señalando a los aposentos del Conde.

_-Oh, mi señor se encuentra…- _a Tanaka pareció que las palabras se le atragantaban, ¿Abría algo que pretendía ocultar? _–Está atendiendo a unas visitas…-_ miró con algo de lástima a Undertaker, que hacía como si no se diera cuenta de la expresión que tenía su ajeno.

_-''Si son unas visitas o clientes, no debería de mirarme de esa manera''- _atinó a pensar el hombre herido entrecerrando su mirada, analizando un poco la situación, y de qué podía ocurrir.

_-Pero si desea comunicarle algo, puedo decírselo yo mismo a la hora del té-_ ofreció Tanaka amablemente, pero sin esa cálida sonrisa que portaba siempre, si no que la lástima no abandonaba su rostro.

Undertaker no muy convencido aún asintió, sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la ofreció al mayordomo, quién tomó la carta ésta vez sonriendo levemente. _–Se la entregaré ahora mismo, aunque sabe usted, es probable que en éste momento no la pueda leer por su visita, pero créame que si es así no se olvidará de leerla después-_ hizo una pausa._ –Sobre todo si la carta viene de usted-_ soltó una suave y agradable risita, haciendo una nueva reverencia. _–He de retirarme, la hora del té se acerca, señor-_ y con esas palabras se despidió, marchándose.

_-Hmphh…-_ El hombre de cabello gris se quedó unos minutos pensativo, ¿Qué es lo que haría? Si Vincent estaba ocupado comprendía perfectamente que no podía irrumpir, sería de muy mala educación. Pero es que solo quería verle un momento… Bueno, quizás si tenía suerte y rodeaba la mansión, el Conde estaría en uno de los cuartos que daban al exterior, y así, a la vez que daba un paseo para estirar las piernas, se quedaría contento al verle. Asintió decidido y procedió a hacer lo pensado, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, memorizó de dónde venía hasta llegar a las amplias escaleras que daban a la entrada, dónde un hombre joven abrió cortésmente la puerta para que saliese. Vaya, parecía que el Conde y Tanaka habían avisado bien de que él se encontraba en la mansión. Salió haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento y contempló el gran jardín que rodeaba la mansión, que ya había visto esa misma mañana al asomarse por el ventanal de la habitación del Conde.

_-Hummm…-_ Se alejó unos cuantos metros de la mansión y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, encontrando un camino entre un jardín de rosas blancas que le hicieron perder la mirada unos minutos por la radiante y hermosa blancura de éstas, que lucían orgullosas, perfectamente cuidadas y sin un solo error en cada uno de sus pétalos. Por el rabillo de su vista vio algo moverse en la lejanía, y dándose la vuelta se encontró con unos amplios ventanales del primer piso, y ahí se encontraban un hombre y una mujer acompañados de una señorita más joven, y ahí también estaba su querido Conde hablando con amabilidad a los allí presentes, pero aún así se le veía abatido por algo. ¿Era él el único que se daba cuenta de eso?

Undertaker sonrió con calidez sin poder remediarlo, preguntándose con curiosidad porqué Tanaka había actuado así con él cuando preguntó dónde se encontraba el Conde. Pronto vio que la mujer más joven, de dorados cabellos se levantaba a la vez que Vincent, y para su sorpresa y desgracia, contempló perfectamente como la mujer abrazaba al Conde por su cuello y le besaba con felicidad.

_-H-huh…-_ Undertaker titubeó sintiendo su cuerpo más frío de lo normal, como si su tensión hubiera descendido de golpe. Se llevó una mano a la boca de manera temblorosa, mirando atónito como se besaban, como se abrazaban bajo las miradas emocionadas de las dos persona restantes. Entonces lo comprendió todo. Lo comprendió dolorosamente bien...

Tanaka entró en ese momento con el té ya listo y lo sirvió, habiéndose separado ya el Conde y la joven. El mayordomo le entregó disimuladamente la carta a Vincent, que ya se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su sillón con la cabeza apoyada en un puño. Undertaker contempló como Tanaka le susurraba algo, quizás que la carta era suya. El Conde se levantó de golpe agitado mientras que desdoblaba la carta y la leía, pero Undertaker ya no quería seguir más allí… Le dolía el pecho, le costaba respirar, temblaba y se sentía frío… Quería morirse.

El hombre herido mordió su labio con fuerza hasta dañarse, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia ningún lugar en específico, solo quería alejarse de esa mansión… Corrió y corrió, hasta que se vio sumido en medio del bosque dónde había ocurrido días antes su encarnizada tortura…

No pudo más, se colapsó, se sintió ridículo de pronto…

_-''¿Cómo pude pensar que yo tenía posibilidades con él? ¡¿Con un Conde…?¡''- _se reprendió con crueldad llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho de tan fuerte que latía, todos los pensamientos de los dos últimos días surcaron su mente; _-''¡¿Entonces… No signifiqué nada?!''-_. Entonces Undertaker dejó de ser él mismo, ya quién se expresaba no era él, si no todo su dolor, que exclamaba salir y liberarse o estrangularle desde dentro hasta matarlo.

_-''¿¡Porqué no puedo ser fuerte contigo?!''_

De pronto… Undertaker rompió el silencio natural del bosque con sus mejillas húmedas.

_-¡MALDICIÓN!- _Aquel grito fue desgarrador, aquella voz rota no fue propia de una persona, parecía que fuera de una bestia sin los medios necesarios para hablar como un ser humano.

Entonces… El dolor de su garganta herida empezó a asfixiarlo, las vendas de su cuello comenzaron a humedecerse rápidamente a la vez que tosía y tosía a borbotones el líquido carmesí sobre sus manos, y posteriormente sus piernas perdieron su fuerza, haciéndole caer con un golpe seco al suelo…

_-''Muerte, abrázame, cúbreme con tu frío manto; asegúrate de que ésta vez nadie de aire a mi vida… Por favor…''-_ suplicó por última vez antes de que su consciencia se desvaneciera después de tortuosos minutos ahogado en su propia sangre...


End file.
